1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention relates to a bridge bidding indicator.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Known bridge bidding devices use at least one display board and a plurality of consoles, usually four consoles including manipulable means for selectively actuating indicia on the display board. The use of a plurality of consoles is not economical, and means have therefore been sought to reduce the number of consoles, without distracting from the usefulness of the bridge bidding device.